justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Run The Show
'"Run the Show"' by ''Kat DeLuna ft. Busta Rhymes is featured on Just Dance 4. Dancers Classic Both dancers are women in sweatsuits. 'P1' P1's suit is aqua and she wears a cap, purple and pink socks and aqua sneakers. 'P2' P2's wears a light blue top with fuchsia shorts and aqua boots. Extreme The extreme dancer is a woman who wears an orange-and-blue cap, an orange-and-light blue hoodie and a pair of orange-and-light blue yoga pants, along with purple and orange sneakers. runtheshow_coach_2_big.png|P1 runtheshow_coach_1_big.png|P2 Run The Extreme.png|Extreme Background The background is a stage with green, pink, blue, yellow and violet lines in the background moving to the rhythm of the music. The extreme version's background is in the same shape as the backgrounds of the JD4 mashups, but without reflections. Gold Moves The classic mode has five gold moves, and the extreme mode has four. Classic *'Gold Move 1': Raise your hands to your neck and make a backward spin from your waist up. *'Gold Move 2': **'For P2': Put your right elbow on your left hand. **'For P1': Same as P2, but put your waist down. *'Gold Move 3': Make an X with your arms. *'Gold Move 4': Same as the third gold move, but on the other side. *'Gold Move 5': **'For P1': Put your right hand on your lips and use your left hand to support it. **'For P2': Put your left hand by your left hip and put your right hand on your lips. This is the last move. Run The Show GM 1.png|Gold Move 1 Run The Show GM 2 P2.png|Gold Move 2 (P2) Run The Show GM 2 P1.png|Gold Move 2 (P1) Run The Show GM 3.png|Gold Move 3 Run The Show GM 4.png|Gold Move 4 Run The Show GM 5.png|Gold Move 5 Extreme *'Gold Move 1': Put your hand by your ear. *'Gold Move 2': Put your hands on your head and spin around. *'Gold Move 3': Make a big circle with your right arm. *'Gold Move 4': Cross your arms. This is the last move of the routine. RTS Extreme GM1.PNG|Gold Move 1 RTS Extreme GM2.PNG|Gold Move 2 RTS Extreme GM3.PNG|Gold Move 3 RTS Extreme GM4.PNG|Gold Move 4 Dance Quests * Two players get 3 stars on both choreographies * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get 5 stars on the Alternate Version * Get all Gold Moves * Get GOOD when "Together we run the show" is sung Mashup Run the Show has an unlockable Mashup which is exclusive to the PlayStation 3 and Wii U. Dancers (no repeats) *'Run the Show (Extreme) '(JD4) *Down By The Riverside (JD2) *Cardiac Caress (JD3) *Cosmic Girl (JD2) *Never Gonna Give You Up (JD4) *A Little Less Conversation (JD) *Baby Girl (JD2) *Pon de Replay (JD2) *Wild Wild West (Extreme) (JD4) *Apache (Jump On It) (JD3) *Boom (JD3) *Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) (JD4) Appearances in Mashups Run the Show ''appears in the following Mashups: Classic * [[Love Is All|''Love Is All]] (Sisters Duet) Extreme * ''Mas Que Nada'' * ''Wild Wild West'' Trivia *If the Mashup had Gold Moves it would have a total of 10 Gold Moves: 8 from'' Baby Girl and 2 from ''Run the Show (Extreme). It would beat'' Proud Mary and Ninja Re Bang Bang by one Gold Move. * "Busta bossy" is censored in the beginning of the song. A similar line which occurs later, "It's Busta Boss baby", is not censored. ** This is because the first refers to the size of a woman's breasts while the latter refers to Busta Rhymes. *In the Mashup, ''Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) ''is colored differently. **P2 also resembles [[Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!)|''Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!)]].'' *This song has some spanish lines like ''Que que que pasa'' (What's the matter) and others. **This is the sixth song to feature spanish lines after '' Mamasita, Boom, Jambo Mambo, Aserejé (The Ketchup Song) ''and I Like It. It's followed by María, Limbo, Follow The Leader, Can't Get Enough, Bailando, Macarena, Rabiosa and En Mi Mundo.'' * One of the dancers (P2) is Céline Rotsen, who also choreographed the extreme version of What Makes You Beautiful and'' Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!).'' * The extreme choreo reuses a move from'' Boom.'' * This is the first song (before Just Dance ''and Starships) to mention "Red One" and/or "Konvict". It's followed by ''On The Floor. *The extreme coach appears in front of the classic background in the menu, even though she dances in front of the mashup background. This also happens with the extreme coach of ''Good Feeling''. **She is the only female extreme dancer to not dance in front of the classic background in Just Dance 4. *At the very start of the song, "s'il vous plaît" (French for "if you please") can be heard. However, it's not included in the lyrics. **Thus, this is the second song to feature 3 different languages after'' Call Me. Is followed by It's My Birthday ''and Junto a Ti. Gallery runtheshow.jpg|Run The Show RunShowext.png|Extreme runtheshowjd4.jpg|Classic Gameplay runtheshowextreme.jpg|Extreme Gameplay run the show pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms runtheshowet.png RTSinactive.png RTSactive.png Run the.png runthebg.png|Background runtheshow_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover Videos Kat DeLuna - Run The Show ft. Busta Rhymes Just Dance 4 - Run The Show - 5* Stars Just Dance 4 - Run The Show (Extreme) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars Just dance 4 run the show mashup Category:Songs Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Duets Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:00's Category:Pop Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Céline Rotsen Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Rap Elements Category:Recycled moves Category:Console Exclusives Category:Bianca Lazzeri Category:Aurélie Sériné